Local Internet Protocol (IP) access (LIPA) may be used to provide an IP connection to a local network using the radio access of a home Node-B (HNB) or a home evolved Node-B (HeNB), (collectively HeNB). As a user changes location, the user may connect to the local network via a macro network coverage area, (i.e., a macro cell, or an HeNB that is not part of the local network). This is referred to as a managed remote access (MRA) session, (i.e., a remote LIPA (RIPA)). When the user moves into the coverage area of the local network, the MRA session is then continued as a LIPA session.
In one scenario, a user may initiate a LIPA session in a local network and then move to the macro network coverage area and continue the session as a MRA session where the actual cell, (macro or HeNB), does not connect to the local network. For example, a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) with a LIPA session may move to an HeNB that is not part of the local network. Thus, the LIPA session may be continued as a MRA session in a target HeNB.
In another scenario, the WTRU may initiate a MRA session in a serving HeNB that does not connect to the local network. When the user moves into the local network's coverage area and performs a handover (HO) to a target HeNB that is part of the local network, the MRA session is continued as a LIPA session.
However, when the WTRU remains within the local network, (i.e., connects to an HeNB that is part of the local network), the WTRU may not be allowed to access LIPA service from a particular closed subscriber group (CSG), (e.g., due to the WTRU's subscription information or because the CSG does not support LIPA services).